Pokemon Fruit
by nukusei
Summary: A story about a fruit based pokemon trainers, a crazy lady trying get her daughter, a her monks doing the irty work for her. Be gentle this is my first story.


Pokemon Fruit¡Yum!

Flor de la Manzana part 1

Characters featured today are:

Apple Quebradizo – Apple Crisp – 12 years old – January 1st – O – She is loud, prudent, emotional, an extremist, knowledgeable, and obedient.

Strawberry Jalea – Strawberry Jelly – 21 years old – June 30th – AB – He is ditzy, obedient, and hopeful.

Blueberry Arbusto – Blueberry Bush – 23 years old – October 31st – B – He is sour, obedient, and doesn't like to be wrong.

_I am Apple Quebradizo! A budding pokemon trainer. As of January 1__st__ I am 12 years old. I'm on my way to Dr. Margarita's Pokemon Lab for my first pokemon. Oh, I'm bubbling with excitement!_ (o)

"Ms. Quebradizo, how are you?" A girl in overalls burst into room and ran over the tall blond scientist. "I'm fine doc but I gotta get my starter mon and really quick!" "Oh, why just the rush?" "The ferry to the battle island leaves in three hours and I still have to get packed." "And the ferry is already an hour away I see…" Margarita walk to the back of the lab to a large computer. Apple ran close behind.

"What'cha ya doin'." "Opening up the list of our current starter pokemon. Let's see." Pictures, symbols and names lined up on the blue screen. "Okay, we have 10 pokemon left, one water type, three fire, 3 grass types, two ground, and one electric. What would you like?" Apple thought about her choices and decide to the water type. "He's a Clamperl, he knows mud spot through breeding, and has shell armor ability." A video clip showed up of the pokemon in a tank. He was alone and it's clam was closed. Apple's face soften and felt sorry for him. "Now I must warm you that-" "I want him!" Margarita looked over at her with a worried look on her face. Apple didn't notice and went on ranting.

"Now Ms. Quebradizo, you must understand. Even though this is a docile pokemon, this Clamperl is very cranky. And your not listening are you? Oh fine you'll learn on your own." The doctor went around her to a glass lid with wires connected to it. She pressed a few buttons and there was a flash of light. Apple noticed this and looked over. In the lid was the one foot wide water type. She ran over a placed her hands the glass like a little kid at an aquarium.

"This is the Clamperl you long for so dearly Ms. Quebradizo." "He's beautiful." "He's closed dear, but his pearl is very beautiful indeed. Now let me get you your pokeballs." Margarita walked off and Apple took this chance to get more acquainted with him. She lightly tapped the glass with her nails. No response. She then used her knuckled to make a louder sound. "Oh Clamperl, Clamy, hello, open up." The top the shell opened revealing a yawning pink head. Her face was perky and oohy, her lips were puckered and wide eyes. It opened it's eyes and stared at her. After ten seconds of staring the Clamperl unleashed a water gun attack. Thankfully the glass kept it from touching her. When he was done he had a grim look on his face.

Dr. Margarita walked back into the picture with six little, red and white balls. She saw the display shook her head. "I told you he was cranky." 'No you didn't." "Yes, yes I did. You were just having a moment during the time." She handed her the pokeballs and inspected the Clamperl. "Why is he so cranky?" "Well, this Clamperl has been alone for a very long time. He hasn't had many friends while other pokemon were around him. He's just very sensitive and gets scared. Now and days he's just cranky about everything." Apple pouted and gave him a sadden look. The pokemon just stared at her with the same mad look.

Now for a poke-break!

Pokemon featured so far are:

Clamperl!

A docile, bivalve water type

Their 1'4ft tall and 115.7lbs

They have a 50 chance of being ether male or female

Now back to the story! - .

Else where…

"Strawberry! Blueberry! Come foreword!" Two figures, one in pink and another in blue, walked foreword and kneeled down on one leg. A woman with white hair sat in front of them on a throne. On her lap was a Glameow. "Men, I want you to find someone me." "Who madam?" the pink one asked "A girl." "What girl?" the blue one asked "My daughter…" "Whom?" "She is…"

"Apple! Apple hurry up you still need to get dressed!" "I'm comin', I'm comin'!" She ran into her house and up the stairs in to her room. Her mother was down stairs in the kitchen making her lunches for her journey. Apple got her green, leather backpack packing it with underwear, tent, and a sleeping bag. "Apple come get your food!" She grabbed her budew bank and tap it. A solid sound came from it so she stuffed it in the bag. "Okay now here's your ticket, food and a Poketch." Her mother strapped to her wrist. "Why would have one of these?" "Simple, I got this for you yesterday since you wouldn't have time to get it today." Apple nodded in response, said her goodbyes and left out the door.

Up above was something that looked like a flying saucer. It was badly painted to make it look like a cloud with blue swirls. "What the deal with them anyway?" Blueberry asked while looking through the upside-down periscope. The pink male turned around and said "I thought it would make us fit into the scenery better." "How so?" "…It looked better on paper!" "Riiiiight." The blue man went on watching the girl. "Are you sure this is the girl madam was talking about?" "She has to be! She something about crisp so this must her!" "What the lady inside?" Blueberry turned to Strawberry with a 'wtf' look "Are suggesting that madam would be that old?" "No…" "Then shut up! This must her then!"

"Gotta go! Gotta go! Gotta go right now!" Running swiftly down the road to the seashore, Apple repeated the words to herself to hype herself up. She was halfway there, but had only 20 minuets left before the ferry would leave. It wouldn't be back for weeks so she had to hurry. A truck drove up beside her. A woman with blue hair and dark skin waved at her. "Why howdy dear! I'ma thinkin' that yall having some trouble?" Apple gave her a side glance and waved back "I am. I need to get to the ferry!" "Well, I may be of some help." She stopped the truck and opened the door. "Hop in!"

And so they went. Don't ask why she did it, but Apple was getting a ride to the ferry. The catch? They weren't going to the seashore. "Um, not that I doubt your sense of direction but this is the forest." The driver tilted her head "Well, yes it is." A sudden change in her voice made her mind go "ding" and was very relent to get out of the truck. "Um, ya know I think I'll go and walk the rest of the way." "Oh no dear" the drivers voice became very muscular "your not going anywhere." The truck came to a sudden halt. Apple took this opportunity to jump out and run back down the rode. Last thing she knew, she felt a sting in her neck and everything went blank.

Now for a poke-break!

Pokemon featured so far are:

Glameow!

A fickle, catty normal type

Their 1'8ft tall and 8.6lbs

They have a 75 chance of being a female but only a 25 of being a male

Now back to the story! . –

"What do you mean the hatch is broken?" "I don't know, I just can't get it open." Apple's green eyes fluttered open and the first thing she saw were ropes. Suddenly it all hit her: the blue lady, the pain, the deep voice, the pain, the forest "GOD DAMIT I'M IN PAIN!" She yelled and waved her legs being that her arms were tightly warped and her hand were barely movable. "Cut it out!" A Beedrill hovered in front of her, it's stingers were very close to her face. A flinch would completely end the show, so she frozen at the spot. "Good girl. At least you know when to shut up." A men with blue who looked almost exactly like the lady before came up behind the pokemon that moved behind him. "You are Ms. Quebradizo, are you not?" "…" "I'll take that as a yes." "How can you say that?" "We've watching you for a while (lie). And we know everything about you (bigger lie)." He got real close and looked her straight in the eye.

Apple narrowed her eyes. "Oh really? Well then how old am I?" "11." "Birthday?" "June." "What?" "What? What's what?" "The date!" she barked "The number! God your stupid! And you nothing about me!" Blueberry leaned away shocked by her reaction, not particularly because he was wrong more because he didn't realize she was so loud. "Who do think you are tying me up, growing boobs, and taking me to the forest…" Blueberry rolled his eyes and walked away. "Maybe we should've waited before getting her." Strawberry had finally pulled the hatch of the saucer and his Honchkrow that was in the tree Apple was tied to flew in. "I fixed it and I'm sure she'll calm down." "DIE!" "Okay maybe not." Blue walked on the ship and told Straw to bring the girl in.

He did it. But it hurt. "I never knew someone could be… be so violent." "Uhha…" "It was like being mauled by a Houndoom man!" "Whatever, I blame you for being beaten." "JERK!!!" The ferry had left, it was probably dark, and Apple was once again tied up. "Where's my pokeballs?" "Somewhere, inhere, out there. Shut Up." "Go to hell!" There she was… pokemon-less, what more could possibly happen? "The hell?" a pokeball connected to Blueberry's vest turned red and bounced about. Apple grinned and stood up from the sit she was in. She had to hop because her legs were tied up too but she still it to the hatch of the saucer. "Blue what's wrong?" "It's her pokemon, it's trying to get out." "Then let it. It can't be that dangerous I mean she's a noob." Blueberry let the pokemon out. And all hell let loose.

Clamperl was cranky and wanted to come out. But he didn't like the people. So they came all drown. And they did. In less then 6 minutes the three of them were up to their knees in water. Blue's and Straw's pokemon tried to attack him, but he couldn't be touched while underwater. It wasn't until Strawberry noticed Apple missing is when he panicked. "Crap, where she go." A banging sound could be heard from Apple banging her body against the hatch door. "NO!" "Beedrill go get her!" The giant bee was about to ram his body into. Automatically she ducked and the pokemon opened the hatch and went out of control. The wait of the saucer shifted and Apple rolled out of the ship. Clamperl followed, but the men were hanging for their lives.

"AHHHHHHHH!" The two falling figures in the night sky looked like falling stars. "Hey look, make a wish." On a ship were two boys in yellow and green. They were staring at the figures and had closed their eyes to make a wish. The yellow boy asked for a surprise and the green one asked for a girl. Suddenly right behind them were a crash. They looked behind them and saw the knocked, tied up girl and Clamperl. "Wow, wishes do come true!" The boys said at once.

Fin!

Pokemon featured so far are:

Beedrill!

A territorial, poison bee bug/poison type

Their 3'3ft tall and 65lbs

They have a 50 chance of being ether male or female

&

Honchkrow!

A kleptomaniac, big boss dark/flying type

Their 2'11ft tall and 60.2lbs

They have a 50 chance of being ether male or female

Seeya next time! .


End file.
